


The Ones That Left

by elijahluv



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijahluv/pseuds/elijahluv
Summary: Maybe leaving the band really was the best thing for them both?





	The Ones That Left

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to TakeThatSlash on LiveJournal in 2015. Comments are appreciated!

“If only people knew,” Jason smirked to himself as he grinded himself against his lover. He gave a little throaty laugh, thinking about all those fans, all the press, if they knew.

If they knew that right now he was completely naked with an also naked Robbie Williams, moving their bodies against each other in their own unique rhythm, making certain bedsprings sing then they wouldn’t believe it. He didn’t believe it. The old him didn’t believe it. 

They hate each other. That’s what people think, he knows. Rob knows. Everybody thinks it. He has to admit it though, he didn’t like him, all those years ago, but it was never hate. Never something so strong; just a difference of opinion. That was the conclusion Jason came to. 

It was funny, the way they were perceived. Some of it true, some of it not. 

Mark and Rob were best mates. True. 

Gary hated Rob. False.

Howard and Jason were always in competition. True.

Howard hated Rob. False.

Nigel was a dick. True.

Jason hated Rob. Definitely false.

He shouldn’t over think, but that’s what he does, even as Robbie forces him on his back, kissing his way down his neck and shoulders. Over thinking is his worst enemy, especially in these moments. But he can’t turn his brain off, no matter how hard he tries. 

It was never planned, this relationship, this bond. It just happened. 

Jason often wonders why, why this man, this bloody superstar spends his nights in his bed, let’s face it, any girl or man inclined that way would have him. Even if they didn’t really fancy him, he was fucking Robbie Williams, if he wants you, he will get you. 

He likes to tell himself that it’s his reward, for what he did. That brings him back to the hate. The reason people think they hate each other. 

Jason got Robbie fired. 

That’s the story, and parts of it are true, he did voice his concerns about the troubled teen but it wasn’t just that that did it. Maybe it was what pushed it over the edge, maybe if he’d of kept quiet Robbie would never have left. 

But he did leave, and this is where the reward comes in. If he hadn’t of left would that huge, explosive solo turn of happened? So in some smug way Jason thinks he’s responsible for it all, giving him that nudge into the superstar highway. 

And so this is what he gets in return, because he doesn’t want fame, he certainly doesn’t care about music anymore that’s for sure. He just wants someone to understand. And he does, boy fuck does he. 

And it’s just as his lovers hands softly caress those sensitive nipples does it hit him, this is what makes it all worthwhile. All those years of fake smiles and being the pretty dancer boils down to this. Just laying here with the man he loves, knowing that in the next few minutes they are going to be as connected as possible. 

“What you thinking about?” He squeezes his thigh, looking up with those dark eyes that you just want to drown in.

“Nothing,” Jason just smiles.

“Liar.”

And then he leans over to the bedside draw and pulls out the lube, squirting it generously on his hands. “You’re always thinking about something.”

“That’s called living,” he mutters, watching intently as the cold liquid drips in between Robbie’s fingers. “Alive is always thinking. Dead is just dead.”

“Well good to know you’re not dead,” he smiles, easing a gentle finger in. 

“I thought it was my turn to do you?”

“Tough luck, you were too busy thinking to get on top.”

And that actually makes him properly laugh, actually let go and just enjoy the moment, because after all thinking is over rated. Especially when Robbie Williams is pushing his hard cock into you and kissing you softly. 

And that’s when thought really does go out the window and is replaced by euphoria and relief and such a buzz that no amount of screaming fans can beat.

It’s always the best time, always. They never have a bad time. It just works. Because they don’t hate each other. They love each other. The ones that left.

And that is much better than being in a boy band. 

***

In the afterglow they just lie there, being close to one another, Jason’s got his head lying on Robbie’s chest, right where he can hear the heart beat. Alive. 

“So tell me,” Rob’s voice breaks the silence. “What were you thinking about?”

“Just if people knew,” Jason replies, not moving from his spot, “if people knew.”

“I don’t want them to know.”

“Why?” He smiles, playing the game. “You ashamed of me?”

“No, I don’t want them to know because I know you don’t.”

He stills, clinging on even tighter to the man he loves, “no, I don’t.”

“That’s ok,” he says, stroking the soft hair behind his lover’s ear, “you want your privacy.”

“And you don’t?”

“For this, yes.”

Jason smiles, he sits up, grabbing Robbie’s hands. “I’m glad I left.”

“Me too Jay, me too.”


End file.
